Hitherto, when performing maintenance of software retained in a maintenance target apparatus, an operator goes to a site and performs update of the software, and the like (e.g., see Patent Literature 1).
In addition, hitherto, a server transmits software for update to a maintenance target apparatus, to update software in the maintenance target apparatus (e.g., see Patent Literature 2).
Moreover, hitherto, a receiving side apparatus monitors the version of software transmitted from a transmitting side apparatus, and when the version of the software is the latest version, the receiving side apparatus updates software by downloading the transmitted software (e.g., see Patent Literature 3).